


Meeting Again

by OnlyAkechi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi and Akira are kids, Alternate Universe - No Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Persona 5), Happy Ending, M/M, cute interactions, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyAkechi/pseuds/OnlyAkechi
Summary: “Hey,” a small voice came from above him. Goro slowly looked up to see a boy, maybe a year younger than him, with fluffy raven hair standing in front of him. “Can I play with you?” the boy continued. Goro looked down and nodded his head slightly.Goro and Akira are kids playing at a playground.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 79





	Meeting Again

Goro reached out a hand into the sand, spreading it around him as he sat in the middle of the playground. He sat there, hand still in the sand, thinking about what he should do.

“Hey,” a small voice came from above him. Goro slowly looked up to see a boy, maybe a year younger than him, with fluffy raven hair standing in front of him. “Can I play with you?” the boy continued. Goro looked down and nodded his head slightly. The boy smiled and sat down next to him. Goro started to pile up the sand to make a little hill.

“I’m Akira. What’s your name?” the raven haired boy said, breaking their silence. Goro looks up confused as to why he asked for his name. No one around Goro had really asked for his name before so he immediately thought that this boy was strange.

“It’s Goro,” he whispered, looking to the side and then back at Akira who smiled a big toothy smile causing Goro to blush a little. 

“Do you want to make a sandcastle?” Akira asked, scooting closer to Goro. Goro remained silent as Akira began to gather more sand. He slowly moved closer to Akira without saying anything to help. Akira smiled a little as they both tried to pile the sand. 

They sat there for hours trying to make the perfect sandcastle. Goro would giggle every now and then whenever a part of the castle Akira made would collapse to the ground. Soon the sun was starting to set and it was time for Akira to leave.

Akira stood up to look at their finished product. There was a slight tug on his sleeve and he looked over to see Goro holding on. Goro was obviously older than Akira but in this instance it made him seem vulnerable.

“It’s getting kinda late,” Akira pointed out. “My parents might worry if I don’t come home on time.” He smiled at Goro and started to walk off, however, Goro had still not let go of his sleeve. “I’m sorry, Goro, but I can’t stay. Won’t your parents be worried if you didn’t come back home on time?”

Goro’s head snapped up at the sound of his name coming out of the other boy's mouth. No one had called his name like that since his mother had died, unless they wanted something from him.

“I…..,” Goro started as he looked away from Akira. “Don’t have any parents….. My mom died a few months ago.” Akira looked back at Goro, his eyes widening in surprise. 

“I’m sorry,” Akira immediately replied and Goro shook his head. Suddenly there was a woman’s voice coming from the opposite side of the playground.

“Akira!” She yelled. Akira looked over at the woman, grabbed Goro’s hand, and ran towards her. “There you are,” the woman said as Akira and Goro came up to her. “Oh! And who’s this?” She turned towards Goro. Goro looked down shyly and then towards Akira.

“This is my new friend Goro,” Akira replied and then pointed towards the woman. “Goro, this is my mom.” Goro looked back up at the woman and started to notice how much Akira had resembled her. From the shape of their faces to the color of their hair.

“Goro-kun huh,” she replied. “Well it’s very nice to meet you.” She reached out a hand and Goro was immediately pulled into a hug. “Sorry I just really love giving out hugs.” Akira’s mom smiled as she released Goro from the tight hug.

“Well Goro, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Akira asked hopefully. Goro nodded and Akira started to walk away with his mom. As they walked away, Akira turned around to wave goodbye to Goro. Goro waved back in response and turned around to head back to the orphanage.

_____________________________________

For the next few weeks Akira and Goro played at that playground together everyday. Sometimes Akira would even bring some toys so they could play with them. They would play hours and hours on end everyday. One day Akira had come with two popsicles in his hands saying his mom gave them to him to share. 

They sat on the bench near the playground and ate their popsicles in mostly silence. Until Goro heard Akira get up. He looks over to see the raven haired boy trying to catch the drops of popsicle as it melted. The brunette tried very hard to keep his laugh in but he just couldn’t contain it.

As Goro laughed his own popsicle started to drip causing him to also try to catch the drops. Akira looked up as he himself was catching his drops and started laughing too. Soon both boys were standing in front of the park bench trying to not let any of their popsicles go to waste. 

When both boys were done, they looked at each other and fell to the ground laughing. Once they were all laughed out, they walked back towards the middle of the playground. On their way there they passed the swingset in which Goro took the time to sit on one of the swings. Akira took the one next to him and they sat there for a while, swinging slightly back and forth, in silence. Goro was mostly looking at his feet while he swung so Akira got up from his swing unnoticed. He sprinted behind Goro’s swing and gave it as hard of a push as he could muster. The brunette was caught so off guard he almost fell out of the swing.

As the swing Goro was in swung up, Akira started laughing at his reaction. He was laughing so much that he almost got hit as the swing swung back towards him. They then spent the rest of the afternoon pushing each other on the swings.

_____________________________________

Another time it had started raining as they were playing. Luckily Akira had brought an umbrella with him since his mom wouldn’t let him leave the house without one. As soon a few drops started falling Akira ran over to where he set down his umbrella and opened it. He then ran back over to Goro so that they could share. 

They stood under the umbrella together as the rain slowly fell around them. Suddenly, Goro ran out from the umbrella straight towards the bushes nearby. 

“GORO,” Akira shouted as he ran after him. He didn’t want the brunette to get wet and catch a cold. When Goro got to the bushes he crouched and started to look into the bush.

“Look,” He said once Akira was close enough, pointing into the bush. Akira looked into the bush and then back at the brunette confused as to what he should be seeing. “Everytime it rains a bunch of snails always come out. I like to watch them whenever that happens. They just seem so peaceful slowly moving around on the leaves of the bush.” He looked away slightly embarrassed, wondering what the other boy thought of this sort of hobby of his. 

The raven haired boy looked back into the bush to see a dozen tiny snails moving around slowly on the leaves. “WOAH,” Akira said excitedly, looking into the bush further. The boys watched the snails for a while and after a bit the rain had stopped.

_____________________________________

One day, however, Akira showed up to the playground and Goro was nowhere to be seen. He waited there all day for him but he never showed. Maybe the boy was busy and wasn’t able to come out today?” Akira thought as he walked home later that day.

However, everyday after that for the next week the brunette didn’t show. Akira wasn’t sure what he should do. He felt as if a part of him was torn away. He felt empty inside. Akira would still go to the playground everyday in hopes to see Goro there waiting for him. 

After a while, however, his mother stopped him from going anymore once she found out that he had been staying there by himself. Every now and then Akira would sneak out to check out the playground. 

As the years passed by Akira went by the playground less and less. He would remember the memories he and Goro made but they were just that now, memories. He wonders if he would ever see him again and if their time together meant as much to Goro as much as they meant to him. 

_____________________________________

It was now Akira’s second year of high school and he had just transferred to a new school in Tokyo. He had made a few friends but was still kind of the loner type. They were on their social studies field trip to a television station. He and his friends were put to do menial tasks but were finally let a break.

“I heard that we’re able to go straight home after this,” Ann said once they were all in the hall away from everyone. “We should all go somewhere together.” 

“How about Dome Town?” Ryuji suggested. “It’ll be fun. We can ride all the rollercoasters and eat a bunch of desserts.” Ann’s eyes sparkled at the mention of the desserts. Akira wasn’t much for riding rollercoasters but Ryuji and Ann seemed very excited to go there so he was all for it.

“Excuse me, I couldn’t help but notice-” A voice started and the raven haired boy looked up to see where it was coming from. His eyes widened in surprise when he noticed who was standing there.

“Goro?” Akira asked, still in shock. The brunette stopped mid sentence and looked over to who had called his name.

“Akira?” he replied. Once Akira heard his name being said from the brunette’s mouth he immediately ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. 

“I…,” Akira started as he hung onto Goro. Soon his emotions got the better of him and he had started crying. “I can’t….believe….it’s you…” He managed out through sobs. “You just…..never….showed up….anymore. I thought I had done something wrong. I missed you so much.”

“I’m so sorry,” Goro replied, holding onto Akira. “I was suddenly transferred to another place and they didn’t give me a chance to say goodbye.” He separated himself a little from Akira to look at him. Akira’s eyes were all puffy and full of tears and he was still sniffling. Goro wiped away the tears and tried to calm the raven haired boy down.

“I’m sorry for interrupting ya’lls moment but I think they want us to leave the station now.” Ann interrupted. Goro and Akira separated from each other entirely and let out a little laugh.

“Well I guess we should go now,” Akira said. “Actually we were thinking of going to Dome Town if you wanna come with?” Goro smiled but shook his head.

“I’m sorry but I’m actually here for work,” Goro answered and Akira became disappointed. “Maybe next time. Your school is coming back tomorrow right? Maybe we can do something after that. I will also be here since they are interviewing me.” Akira’s disappointment immediately disappeared and he nodded in agreement to the brunette's question.

“I’m glad I was able to meet you again,” Akira said. “The time we spent together as kids are some of my most precious memories and I hope we can still make many more together.” Akira smiled at Goro.

“Of course,” Goro replied, smiling back at Akira. “This time I will not leave unannounced or suddenly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one :) sorry if it took too long to come out. I might makes another chapter to this sometime in the future.


End file.
